The World of Jikosa
Jikosa the planet is a world full of life and interesting tales waiting to be told, just follow the links for adventure The Regions *The Attamat Islands is a chain of tropical islands, it's people are diverse and hearty. It was hit the hardest during the Rift War and the western half of the island chain is devastated with many Orcs still waiting. The natural enviroment of the islands have been disturbed with the heavy arrival of Splinters. As such many weather patterns in this region are completely random and can change in an instant. *Aveir is a state within the Larastir Empire that rules over the majority of the human race in Larastir. At the foothills of the Dragon Mountains this region is the most heavily fortified location in the Kaspari Empire. *Barlovia is the native home to the halfings and dwarves. It is a very hilly area that tends to be overlooked by the world at large. *Coreune is one of the two DragonBorne lands. The red scaled dragons live here locked in a tidal cold war with both Hallandy and the Humans. Although slightly more open to outsiders than it's sister country it's people are very hesistant of foreigners. *Dalkhrova is the breadbasket of the Larastir Empire, it is The Land of a Thousand Fields. *Hallandy is the home of the green DragonBorne, the Dragon Mountains runs through this and her sister country to the north. It's people are locked in a Cold War with Coreune and the Human empire to the East. *The Javisaina Archipelago is a chain of small volcanic islands and coral reefs, a heavily unmapped region of the world leaves many unknowns. *The Kaspari Empire is a land of many types and is the seat of power within the Larastir Empire. Humans originated from these lands and spread out across the globe. *Mulvaine is a dangerous arctic land inhabited by the dwarves. When Barlovia became too small the dwarves left their native homelands for Mulvaine when huge deposits of ore where discovered deep in the mountains. *Rakat is a paradisical land atop a great plateau, a peaceful area ruled by Eladrin. Rakat does not have a formal government or borders, which were assigned by the humans of Seu Kal. The Eladrin live in many villages and towns ruled by themselves. *The Sabo Jungles are bordered by colonial outposts, The Elves were born into this land and fear the opressive rule of the Larastir Empire, but lucky have found themselves unscathed even with it's weak military might. *Saldonia is the wild lands to the east, it is populated with countless numbers of Orcs, Goblins, and ' '. *Seu Kal, Land of Hope, is the most recent Human empire that found it's self created out of nothing from people of many lands wishing to leave the old world behind for any reason. It is a very open and accepting country. It is a nation of scientific progess and magical studies. *Tashakda is a region with a great number of colonial outposts and scattered native kingdoms, they joined with the Kaspari Empire to create the Larastir Empire. *The Tismidan Jungles are a dense, steaming forest, with exotic monsters, lost civilizations and unknown creatures. *Turlona is a country of commerce that is the lynchpin between the Larastir Empire and the rest of the world. Situated to benefit from trade, this land is very rich from trade and is the most liberal portion of the Larastir Empire. *Finally, the Veldt is a wide-open desert in the rain shadow of the Daewald Mountains. Along the coast of the Parlanic Sea, the Eladrin have made their home where as the Drow have settled deep in the Daewald mountains. The Star System The world is the second closest planet to the Binary Star system it orbits. The suns of Mauni and Chauni rotate each other in an eternal dance. Mauni the larger star is yellow and represents the male, while Chauni is a smaller binary that rotates around Mauni as 1/2 the speed of the DnD world. Chauni represents the female and is a bright orange color, this star sets the seasons for Salusa is the closet planet in the system.